


I'll never let anyone hurt you

by destiellovechild



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jensen, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jensen, Topping from the Bottom, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiellovechild/pseuds/destiellovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a very famous actor and Alpha who has never found his mate but he really wants to have a mate<br/>Jensen is a Omega that lives in a brotel owned by Jeffrey Dean Morgan and he thinks that someone like him doesn't deserve a mate<br/>But Jared knows that Jensen is his mate and will stop at nothing to get what is his</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never let anyone hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fog hope you like it!

Jared's life has been decided for him from what clothes he would wear and the house he would buy, but the one thing that he knew he had to do on his own was to find his mate because thats all he ever wanted

Jared was at his home in van cover. It was a house that his parents bought for him because he couldn't be trusted with his money after what happened in Las Vegas but come on that was years ago. Anyway Jared was asleep after a really hard day on the set of his new movie 'demon of hell' . He was having an amazing dream about a faceless omega, there were hands running down his chest, hooking into the waistband of his boxers ready to pull them down, the omega was just about to wrap his hands around his huge hard cock  
"Jared, Jared! Come on we have to go get your hands away from your cock,we have to go to the brothel to pick up Richards present come on!" He heard his best friend Mishas voice screaming at him.  
Jared just rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head and yelling "fuck off" to Misha. Just as Jared was falling back to sleep, Misha ran at the bed and dived on top of Jared."COME ON" was screamed right in his ear which caused Jared to fall out of bed and onto to ground. Jared stood while holding head and glaring at the now laughing Misha on his bed," come on big guy go get a shower and come meet me and Matt down stairs" Misha said while running to the door to escape Jaredand his pillow of death. "I hate you so much Misha Collins" Jared yelled with a pout on his face " I love you too big guy" was screamed back at him  
After Jared went down stairs he was greeted buy Matt who was hanging upside down on the railings,Misha was on the coffee table dancing but there was no music. Jared stood there muttering to himself that he needed new friends.  
Misha and Matt hadn't noticed that Jared was there so when he cleared his throat Misha dived off the table screaming "run for your lives" whole Matt just fell off the railings and smashed his head on the ground.  
"Let's get this over with you idiots" Jared said with a hint of a smile.  
They got into Jareds impala with a ice patch on Matt's head.  
"Why don't you like brothels Jay?" Misha asked  
"They are disturbing places and smell like rotten come" Jared said with a sour face.  
" I like rotten come" Matt said sluggishly  
Jared and Misha just looked at each other.

At the brothel

"Gentlemen, how can I help you today?" An older man asked when they entered the place  
"Hi! We are here to pick up a present for our friend" Misha said with a dazed look on his face, weirdly enough the man at the desk had the same look on his face.  
Oh god out of all the places Misha finds his mate in a brothel, Jared thinks to himself.  
"I'm Jeffrey what's your name?" Jeffrey asks Misha.  
"In Misha" he said giggling.  
" Anyway" Jared cut in "we are here to pick up a present".  
Jeffrey turned away from Misha and glared at him.  
"Name" Jeffrey spit out.  
"Richard" Jared spit at the man  
Jeffreys face seemed to brighten at that.  
"Ohh this way" he said leading them into the back.  
"This is Jensen the best of the best" Jeffrey said  
Jared turned to look at the boy and his world stopped. He felt like everything fell into place.  
"I've finally found you" Jared whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hopefully going to make this longer and have more chapters but I wanted to know if you guys like it and if I should carry on so please comment!


End file.
